


mouth

by hold_me_tender



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, frustrated, heavy breathing, late night, slow and deep, taron after a shower, taron is sweet, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_me_tender/pseuds/hold_me_tender
Summary: taron takes care of his lover after a hard day.





	mouth

soft moonlight trickled through the blinds lulling against the quilted duvet. my side was cold and bare. taron had been in the shower when i came home. he promised me ten minutes but fifteen had just passed and i was getting anxious. guilt flashed through me; he was always so good to me and it was unfair to demand he hurry up for me. 

i thought about the tough day i had. screaming customers, wild children, bad tips, my rude manager. i replayed a woman's voice hissing complaints at rules and circumstances well beyond my control. some kid had thrown spaghetti at me. a table of eleven only tipped two dollars. my boss talking down on me in front of customers. i had enough of it.

i didn't notice the tightness of my jaw until taron shuffled into the room. he slipped into a baggy pair of grey sweats and flung his towel against the bedpost. the bed dipped as he slid in beside me. my nose tingled at the scent of aftershave and deodorant when he reached over to click the lamp off.

i welcomed the arm beneath my head and the heavy smooch against my temple. strong arms wrapped around me and he pulled me in to hold me tight. we lay in silence. soft kisses pressed against my face and neck and he hummed appreciatively at my gentle caress of his torso. a hand came down to massage my hip. my muscles relaxed at that.

a tear slipped along my nose and ran along the edge of my lips. without hesitation taron kissed where the tear pooled and cupped my cheek to pull me in closer. my hand flew up to twist my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. 

curious fingers slid down the front of my underwear and dipped into the wet warmth. taron slid his fingers up against my clit and swirled around using my growing wetness as lube. his hands were quick to start their assault on the small bud. when my breath grew sharp he removed his hand and slid it up my baggy tshirt, courtesy of his pajama drawer. 

moist fingertips rolled my nipples gently. wet kisses against my neck and careful sucking. my guard fell farther and farther. i let him squeeze and prod and caress where he damn well pleased. i trusted he knew where all my sweet spots were.

"want my mouth?" taron offered quietly into my ear. 

eyes fluttering shut, i nodded desperately and splayed my hand against his chest. my fingers ran against the soft ridge of his collar bone as he removed my panties and slid down to position his head between my thighs. it was too bad he shaved; i always enjoyed a bit of beard burn. taron rubbed his cheek against my inner thigh anyway, littering quick kisses against the skin. a cheeky kiss was placed against my clit and he chuckled to himself when i gasped.

strong hands held me down as he explored the skin. i hummed at caresses along my lips and naval. a wet tongue licked a flat stripe along my folds. my body sank into the mattress when he buried his face between my lips and teased his tongue into my entrance. his nose nudged just barely against my clit at the same time. 

slick fingers skimmed over that nub before delving deep inside of me. slippery prodding mixed with his hot tongue on my clit sent me into shudders. generous spit slid down my vulva and gave him more to work with. his tongue brushed the skin around my clit when i signaled at my sensitivity. the tips of his fingers rammed into that delicious spot and settled for a rhythmic motion. 

my whole body flushed with something warm and my pleasure crescendoed into a series of twitches and abrupt breaths. the deep groan he emitted rumbled through my core. taron rolled the tip of his tongue beneath the bud and sucked at the labia. 

“come here,” i breathed out, yanking him back up to make out with me. his fingers pushed in deep and his thumb pressed against my clit. “harder.”

taron nudged my head back with his nose and sucked beneath my jaw. heavy breaths sank against me as he worked my cunt, fingertips slipping harder and harder against that sweet spot. i remained tense and gripped him tight, pushing off my climax. 

“stop it,” he ordered. “just let it happen, stop fighting.”

my body convulsed at that and welcomed the eager wave of euphoria crashing against my stomach. his palm pressed flush against my clit and his lips found mine for one last loving embrace before i completely fell apart. his fingers stilled as i clenched and rode the wave. sticky wetness dripped between my thighs.

“taron,” i whined, reaching for him.

he sank into my arms. “it’s okay, love. it’s okay.”


End file.
